


Songbird

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Querelle (Movie), Querelle de Brest (Book)
Genre: BDSM, Brothels, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Leather Kink, Mario is Not the Inspector, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Mario is used to being looked over, used to being 'part of the furniture', looked over for the girls and crossdressers at La Feira. He's used to being too intimidating in his leather jacket, boots and cap . . . until he finds something special in a gutter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Querelle is a beautiful film and I adore it. I adore Mario over anyone else though, not sure why.
> 
> Please note that any slurs/misogyny/etc are reflected of the time period and NOT the views of myself, this takes place in the 40s so mind set accordingly.

Mario lit a cigarette as he sauntered down the cobblestone street on his way back to La Feria, he fixed anyone that looked sideways at him with his signature glare, most people left Mario alone. All he really had to do was don his leather vest and cap with a well-practiced leer in place on his pock-marked face and most people moved out of his way. He wasn't shy either, not minding giving any good-sized ass a long look or a tall, dark, and handsome a once-over and a wink.

He pushed the frosted-windowed door open, he hated how they looked but no one ever asked him, Mario made his way to his usual barstool where Nono was waiting with the dice and a drink,

“Morning.” Mario grunted, downing his first drink of the day.

Nono adjusted his watch and leaned forward, reaching for the dice cup, “Morning, looks like rain.”

Mario cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment, the fuck did he care about the weather when he was inside drinking all day? Sure he made good money being the muscle when Nono was 'busy', didn't leave much time for strolling the docks, not that . . . Mario _wanted_ to do that sort of thing.

Robert walked up to the bar and reached for the Scotch, “What's got you looking so sour, Mario?”

Mario glared at Robert, the prick didn't really care about Mario or how he looked, “I always look this way.”

Robert snorted and gave the Italian a knowing look, leaning closer, “You sound tense, something you need to . . . _get out of your system_?”

He turned and swaggered off with his drink back to Lysiane in her booth, Mario glared after him,

“Wouldn't he like to know? Little man-whore sitting with her, simpering and pouting while she cradles him like an infant at her breast.” Mario muttered.

“You jealous?” Nono asked then he smirked when Mario fixed him with an especially dirty look, “Not of him, you idiot, I mean of her.”

Mario blinked then shook his head, “Pour me a double, you big ox.”

Mario downed the drink and cleared his throat, Nono threw the dice and chuckled, “You win.”

“ . . . doesn't feel like it.” Mario stood up and shook his head, “Gonna take a leak.”

“Want me to give it a shake for you?”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

* * *

Mario stepped up to a back-wall and unbuttoned the front of his trousers, fuck Robert, that little simpering bitch . . . crying and whining to Lysiane . . . had the fucking _nerve_ to call people fags and cornholers when he acted like such a woman! Mario finished his piss, did up his pants, and turned to walk a bit before lighting another cigarette. How long had it been since he'd had a good fuck? Not just something to put his cock in but a good, long, sweet fuck with some hot little number that whimpered and clung to him like he was the last bastion of safety in a squall?

He snorted and spat around his cigarette, he was getting too damn old for this bullshit.

Mario was about to go back toward the brothel when he heard a scuffle breaking out, he normally wouldn't engage random drunk idiots fighting but he paused when they started yelling,

“What a pretty girl! C'mon, girlie, dance for us!”

Mario spat again and squared his shoulders, he didn't like it when the idiots roughed up women, not a bit. He was just about to give them the what-for when the victim pushed out of the circle of men,

“I-I'm not a girl!” They insisted, and Mario had to admit it took him a second take to figure things out and that's coming from a man that spent his days surrounded by men in dresses and fruits.

“Sure ya aren't, pretty.” One of the men jeered, grabbing at the person's long red hair, giving it a tug.

“Do you have a cunt?” Another asked, grabbing at the person's pants.

“Stop it!” They pushed back and fell over into a puddle, covering their head.

“Let's find out!” The last of the group laughed, putting his cigarette out under his boot and he was about to reach for the hapless redhead when Mario stepped in, “Hey, move it, fairy.”

Mario didn't react but put his hands on his hips, moving his vest out of the way so they could see his gun, “Go get yourself sloshed somewhere else. This street is mine.”

They backed up on seeing the gun, the leader holding his hands up, “Fine, you want her, she's yours.”

“I-I'm _not_ a girl . . . “ the redhead whimpered.

Mario waited until the group left then turned and squatted down to get a look at the cowering individual, he reached over and moved some of the hair off the kid's face,

“Doesn't matter, they call anyone not wandering around with their pricks up a pussy a 'girl'.” He murmured, “You alright?”

The boy shifted and got out of the puddle, he was dirty and his clothes were torn and wet now, “No . . . “

Mario stood and held his hand out, “Name's Mario, what's yours?”

“ . . . Enzo.” he murmured, tucking some of his shoulder-length hair behind an ear.

“Alright, Enzo, come with me.”

Enzo stared at Mario like he wasn't entirely sure how going off with Mario was different from being assaulted and Mario huffed and leaned to the side,

“Unless you want to sit out here and be wet and dirty and alone?”

Enzo shook his head and moved to follow Mario, “Where are we going?”

“La Feira, I work there.”

“Oh.” Enzo hugged himself tightly and kept glancing up at Mario.

Mario tried not to notice, it was normal for him to draw attention, not because he was particularly good looking, quite the opposite actually, his scarred, square mug turned heads because it was ugly and he knew it. The big Italian shoved his hands in his pockets and puffed on his cigarette,

“You ain't got a thing to worry about from me, boy.” He said softly, his rough voice grating as he tried to sound gentle and assuring.

Enzo nodded quickly, “I- . . . I didn't meant to-”

“I get it, I'm not exactly the most trustworthy lookin' guy on the docks.” Mario shrugged, “And I got a gun, so . . . “

“It's not that . . . “ Enzo shook his head, he sighed, looking up at Mario and shifting his weight, “Why'd you help me?”

“Guys like us have to stick up for each other.” Mario shrugged his shoulder.

Enzo's eyes widened and he looked down at his feet, “Wh-What kind of guy is that?”

“Fairies.” Mario said calmly and he smirked when he heard Enzo inhale sharply, the boy backed up a step, his eyes wide and afraid, “Think I can't tell one of my own kind?”

“I-I, no, I-I'm not-!” Enzo backed away, his wide blue eyes full of tears, “ . . . how could you tell?”

Mario shrugged, “Couldn't, you just told me.”

Enzo's mouth dropped open and he groaned, “Well . . . I'm not a 'fairy'.”

“Sure you are, Enzo, you're too damn pretty to be anything else.” Mario smirked and it was true, once he got cleaned up Enzo would be very pretty, with long red hair and big blue eyes with just the lightest of beards along his slender jaw.

Enzo blushed deeply and licked his lips, “You . . . you think so?”

“Yeah.” Mario reached for the door once they reached the brothel and ushered the redhead inside.

Nono looked up and chuckled, “I told you not to bring strays home, Mario.”

“This one's new in town, needs a place to stay and work.” Mario bellied up to the bar and sat down with Enzo fidgeting at his elbow, “Go on, Enzo, say hello.”

Enzo slowly looked up at Nono, his face turning beet-red, “H-Hello.”

“What a pretty little bird, hm?” Nono leaned on the bar, reaching a hand out to grab Enzo's chin between a finger and thumb, “Enzo, huh?”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Enzo blushed to the roots of his hair and bit his lip tightly.

“I'm Nono, the Madame's husband. You a whore?”

Enzo blinked and his mouth opened in shock, “I-I beg your pardon?”

“You want a job? We got a few here. You're too little to be muscle, I tend the bar, so that leaves one job. Whoring. We dress you up right and I can imagine you getting work.” Nono stood back.

Enzo looked between Mario and Nono, “I-I can sing.”

“Can you?” Mario asked.

“Yes.” Enzo quickly turned to Mario hopefully, “Very well.”

“Let's hear it then.” Nono said, gesturing to the small stage where the house musicians were resting.

Enzo swallowed thickly and went nervously over to the troupe, he leaned down and said something to one while Mario leaned back on the bar,

“You're gonna make him whore anyway, aren't you?”

“You got it. Lil trick thinks he can just sing for his supper, he's crazy.” Nono smiled.

The music started and Enzo soon joined it, his soft tenor stirring the air in a language that Mario didn't understand but Nono straightened up, staring intently at the redheaded raggamuffin. The song slowed then ended and Enzo thanked the musicians before hurrying back to the bar, looking expectantly at Nono, the big man shook his head,

“You are a little songbird, aren't you?”

Enzo smiled shakily and shrugged, “I'm told I have a bit of talent.”

Nono laughed and shook his head, “I'll make a deal with you, you sing three nights a week, whatever you make in tips we deduct from other earnings.”

“Other earnings?” Enzo asked softly but he looked like he already knew the answer.

“Can't afford to keep you in silks on just tips, sugar,” Nono shook his head, “You'll make up the rest of your room and board on your back.”

Enzo sighed and nodded, “I suppose it's the best I'll be able to do.”

“You don't exactly look like you'd be able to get hired doing anything else.” Mario shrugged, “Besides, this ain't a backalley joint, we got high-quality clientele especially when the boats come into harbor.”

Nono came around the bar and flagged Lysiane down, “Wife, come look at this new one.”

The Madame of the house came around with Robert trailing after her, she looked Enzo over and sniffed, “You were the one singing?”

“Yes, ma'am.” Enzo licked his lips.

“Think he'd make a good little performer?” Nono asked, taking Enzo's chin in his hand and tilting his head back and forth.

“If he wasn't caked in shit, maybe. We'll see what we can do with him.” Lysiane put her hand on Enzo's shoulder, “Come with me.”

Robert glared between Lysiane and Enzo, “Can't you get one of the girls-”

“You got nothing to worry about, Robert,” Mario growled, “He's a fruit.”

Enzo blushed and shifted awkwardly, “I . . . well . . . “

“There see? The boy wouldn't hurt a fly anyway.” Lysiane sniffed at Robert before turning and leading Enzo upstairs.

Mario watched Enzo and Lysiane disappear then he turned back to the line-up of shots, “You worried you're gonna lose your favorite seat on her lap to a boy like that?”

Robert glared at Mario reaching over the bar for a bottle, “Not at all.”

“Don't worry, she won't give up her favorite pampered pet so easily.” Nono muttered, looking at Robert who returned the glare before leaving for his booth, Nono turned to Mario, “You like him.”

“Robert? No, that slick bastard is-”

“I'm not talking about Robert.” Nono interrupted.

Mario blinked then shrugged, “So what if I do?”

“Well,” Nono shrugged nonchalantly, rolling the dice about in the cup, “If you did like him, I could see my way to letting you have . . . privilege with him.”

Mario narrowed his eyes, “Oh?”

“You take a pay-cut and maybe . . . maybe I could see him being your 'pet'.” Nono smirked as he watched Mario's face.

Mario scratched at his cheek and cleared his throat, “How much of a pay-cut?”

“Significant. But really what do you spend money on anyways? I cut your pay, you take him with you at night and do whatever you want.”

“That sounds like he'd be my personal whore . . . “ Mario muttered, cocking an eyebrow at the big man.

Nono snorted, “So what? He's either your slave or a slave to the brothel and Lysiane, one way or another he belongs to someone. You can fuck his tight little asshole raw every night if you want and-”

“You think I'd do that?” Mario stood up, glaring at Nono, “Think I'd use him up and chuck him aside?”

“Why not?” Nono smirked.

Mario blinked and realized he'd shown his hand too much, he sat down quickly and grunted, “ . . . What are you getting at, Nono?”

“You've been chomping at the bit for some ass for too long, Mario, been too quiet and content to be part of the furnishings while you watch everyone else around you get their rocks off while yours threatened to shrivel up from misuse.” Nono smirked, “I'm just helping you get along before all that aggression causes an upset.”

Mario stared at his friend and huffed, “You're smarter than you look, big ox.”

“And you aren't. Another round?”

“Sure, why not?”

* * *

Enzo was brought down some time later, his long hair was washed and fell down his back is silky tendrils, he wore a tight pair of pants that were intentionally stretched over his cock and balls with an obscenely tight shirt stretched over his chest and cinching around his waist, the neck dipped low, showing off a toned chest with a bit of red hair at the sternum. Small hoops in his ears and his fingernails were colored with dark blue lacquer. He blushed when Mario and Nono watched him while Lysiane lead him to the bar,

“Here sit here.” She pointed to a stool.

Enzo sat with his knees pressed together and his hands fidgeting in his lap, she shook her head and rolled her eyes,

“No, you silly thing, not like that, here!” Lysiane grabbed Enzo's knees and pushed them apart then took his arms and set his elbows back on the bar, “Sit like that if you expect to get any attention or requests.”

Enzo stuttered out some response but Lysiane was already flouncing back to dance with Robert, the redhead looked helplessly at Mario and Nono but the two men seemed to not mind at all how he was positioned.

“Do I have to sit like this the whole time?”

“No, relax, we have a contract for you anyway.” Nono waved for Enzo to turn around.

Enzo eagerly turned on the stool, looking shyly at Mario then back to the bar when Mario met his gaze. Nono leaned forward,

“So, Mario here is going to pay your room and board for you-”

“You are?” Enzo turned hopefully to Mario.

Nono furrowed his brow at being interrupted and continued before Mario could respond, “He'll pay your room and board out of his own wages and he gets you at the end of the night. You sing four nights a week and you take whoever asks for you."

Enzo blinked, looking at Mario then back at Nono, “So . . . what do I get?”

“You get a place to sleep and food for free essentially and you can keep a percentage of your tips but this is all if you bring in a big enough crowd, so you need to . . . _advertise_.”

“How do I do that?” Enzo asked.

“By sitting how Lysiane showed you.” Nono chuckled, “So what do you say?”

“I'll do it.” Enzo said quickly.

Mario and Nono exchanged looks, Mario's was stunned while Nono was looking smug,

“Now, was that so hard? And lucky you, we're almost closing the doors for the night so you can go to Mario's apartment with him after supper.” Nono chuckled.

Enzo and Mario looked at each other then both looked at the bar, Mario cleared his throat and grabbed for the bottle.

* * *

Mario stood up and stretched once the brothel was emptying, whether out onto the street or upstairs to the second floor where the fucking went on and or to the third floor where the private apartments were, Lysiane's, Nono's and the smallest in the back, Mario's.

He turned to Enzo who had been talking animatedly to a few of the crossdressers but stopped when he noticed Mario standing, he swallowed and blushed, Mario gave him a slight wave-over,

“Come on, songbird, time for bed.”

Enzo swallowed audibly and slowly got to his feet, shuffling over to Mario to stand staring at his feet and wringing his hands. Mario blinked and gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder,

“My apartment's on the third floor.”

Enzo nodded but didn't say anything so Mario grimaced and lead the way to the stairs, up the two flights and back to the end of the hallway where a door that was shorter than Mario was set in the very back under a blinking electric bulb. Mario pulled his keys out and let Enzo in. The apartment was the smallest out of the three upper rooms with enough room for a large bed in one corner, a low dresser, a small stove and a private full bathroom with a curtain across the doorway. Enzo looked about and licked his lips,

“So . . . ?”

“Take your clothes off.” Mario shrugged out of his vest and pulled his sleeveless shirt over his head, chucking his hat onto the bed and mussing his short brown hair forward from being mashed to his head under the hat.

Enzo stared at Mario then seemed to snap back to reality. “N-Now?”

Mario sat on the edge of the bed, “Yes. Now.”

Enzo's lip quivered and he shuffled his feet, “I-I'm . . . I'm a virgin.”

Mario blinked at Enzo then slowly stood up, moving to stand over him, his fingers catching some loose strands of Enzo's hair, tucking them back behind the redhead's ear,

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

Mario cleared his throat, “You ever been with a man at all?”

“ . . . once I . . . I sucked a cock.” Enzo bit his lip.

Mario was struck by how dirty the words sounded coming out of Enzo's mouth, how vile and perverted it sounded to hear the phrase 'I sucked a cock' coming from of those soft, lush lips and that innocent face. Then the implication of the statement swept over Mario and he shook his head slightly like a dog to try and rid himself of the idea of some man putting their dirty prick in such a sweet, soft mouth.

“How old were you?” Mario asked, his voice gruff and hoarse as he tried to restrain himself.

“ . . . fourteen.”

“How old was he?” Mario stepped closer

“Does that matter?” Enzo asked, his eyes darting about like a small animal caught in a trap.

“To me it does, how old was he?”

“ . . . older than me. I don't know.” Enzo admitted.

“You don't know how old he was?” Mario demanded.

“I didn't know him well or anything, I just sucked him off and he left.” Enzo backed up nervously.

Mario narrowed his eyes then huffed and leaned back on his boot heels, “ . . . alright, songbird, alright, well you're going to show me what you did and you're going to do it better than you did for him.”

Enzo nodded resignedly and slowly sank to his knees, lifting his eyes to stare at the front of Mario's trousers, the heavy leather belt came undone rather easily despite his hands shaking. Mario reached down and stroked his fingers slowly through Enzo's hair,

“Fluttery little thing aren't you?” He murmured, brushing Enzo's hair back and combing his fingers through it.

Enzo leaned back into Mario's touch, his lip caught between his teeth and he scooted forward, pressing the side of his face into Mario's hip, whimpering softly. Mario smiled, still petting the redhead gently with his broad, calloused hands, his cock thickening at Enzo's behavior, sweet, innocent, but still wanton and needy as any whore worth their salt was. Oh Mario knew this game well, he could feel the heat between them, his cock pressing against the cotton of his trousers while Enzo scooted closer until he was straddling one of Mario's big leather boots, humping it in a strangely hesitant manner, like he didn't want Mario to guess at what he was doing.

“Think you're sneaky, do you? I can feel your little cock on my boot, songbird, I know you like my big boots, my leather . . . “ Mario hissed as Enzo's fingers gripped his thigh tightly, lacquered nails biting into the fabric of his pants, he gripped Enzo's hair tightly and tugged it back, making the redheaded boy's mouth drop open in a pant, “Now, my little minx, you're going to show me what this mouth can do.”

Enzo panted and nodded, his bottom lip reddened from biting it and he panted, “Ye-Yes, please . . . _daddy_.“

Mario cocked his head to the side, “Please _what_?”

Enzo blinked, coming back to himself a bit and looked terrified, like he'd spoken some kind of blaspheme, he pressed the heel of one hand to his mouth and shook his head, “N-Nothing.”

“No, what did you call me, Enzo?” Mario bent down, still twisting his hand in Enzo's hair as he brought their faces close together.

Enzo's breathing hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hands scrabbling for something to hold onto, “I-I'm sorry, it slipped out- I'll never say it again, I-”

“Say it.” Mario commanded, his cock throbbing and flexing between his legs, he needed to hear the little redhead say that again, he _needed_ to hear those precious ruby lips pant out that word with that desperate lilt to it, that pitiful whine that begged, pleaded for tenderness, for someone to care for him . . .

“I-I- . . . “ Enzo's face was awash with the scarlet of shame and he let out a sob, “'Daddy' . . . I called you 'daddy'.”

Mario might have come in his pants if he was a man of lesser discipline. He moved forward and pressed their lips together, now cradling Enzo's head in one hand while the other slid down the boy's back, Enzo stiffened in shock then melted in a relieved slump against Mario's leg, fingers reaching tentatively up to hold onto Mario's forearms and a soft sob slid between their mouths that continued after Mario fell back to sit on the bed again, pulling Enzo into his lap and wrapping his arms protectively around the trembling redhead while he kissed any inch of bared flesh he could with Enzo pressing his face into Mario's shoulder and crying, long, loud, desperate sobs of relief while his fingers branded Mario's shoulders with fingertip-sized bruises, his nails biting little crescents to match the bruises as they marched along Mario's flesh like some strange creature's gait of paw and claw.

Mario pulled back and kissed Enzo again, burying his fingers in the boy's hair then looking into those big blue eyes, “Call me it again.”

“Daddy, please.” Enzo panted, the slight kohl Lysiane had painted around his eyes was smudged and trailed down his cheeks like spider legs.

Mario growled in his throat and threw Enzo down on the bed, pulling the boy's shirt over his head and tugging those stupidly, alluringly tight pants down to his ankles and off. Mario puffed out each breath, the very image of a winded bull in full rut as he looked down at the freckled beauty of Enzo's pale flesh, spattered with deep red curls around his navel, sternum and wreathing his cock as it laid against his stomach, dark and turgid with blood and arousal, his balls drawn high to his pelvis as the need for release built. Mario growled again,  ripped his belt off and threw it aside, almost tearing his pants with a swift jerk of the wrist to get them undone and they fell around his ankles, he reached down to unlace his boots but Enzo sat up,

“Wait.”

“What?” Mario looked up, a bit impatient.

“Could you . . . could you leave the boots on . . . Daddy?” Enzo asked.

Mario's cock twitched and he smiled, a rare thing, “You like Daddy's big leather boots, songbird?”

Enzo nodded, gathering his legs underneath himself, his cock standing up at attention, “Please, Daddy?”

Mario breathed out heavily and managed to get his pants off around his boots then he put a knee up on the edge of the bed, looking down at Enzo who suddenly looked away shyly, his hands pressed to his thighs. Mario smirked and leaned forward, tipping Enzo's chin up with his finger,

“Does my little songbird want to suck Daddy's big cock?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.” Enzo breathed.

Mario nodded and climbed onto the bed, leaning back on the pillows and spreading his legs, Enzo crawled slowly over and leaned forward, kissing Mario's jaw lightly, an uncertain yet desperate gesture that Mario rewarded by reaching down and stroking his fingers gently over Enzo's balls, his fingertips sliding back to press up on the redhead's taint. Enzo hissed out a breath and thrust his hips, his hands ran through the thick dark hair on Mario's chest, following the pattern down Mario's taunt stomach and sinking into the thick wreath of curls surrounding the Italian's rampant erection. Mario grit his teeth as Enzo slunk down to lay between his legs, one hand reaching to grip the base of Mario's cock while the other grasped at the front of his left boot, fingers stroking the worn leather while Enzo's lips pressed to Mario's leaking cockhead, teasing at the slit and drawing out a few drops of precum, making Mario huff and tilt his head back into the pillows.

“That's good . . . that's . . . fuck . . . _Fuck_!” Mario's hand slid into Enzo's hair and tangled in it, feeling the sweat forming on his face as he tried to not thrust into that sweet mouth while it engulfed him, big blue eyes gazed hazily up at him in a deceptively innocent way that belied how hungrily that sinful mouth devoured his every inch . . . Mario sat up and pulled Enzo off, the redhead looked confused and a little afraid, probably thinking he'd done something wrong but Mario only breathed out heavily and patted his thigh, “Come sit in Daddy's lap, Enzo.”

Enzo hurried to comply, straddling Mario's thighs, his cock lining up with Mario's and the bigger man wrapped a hand around their lengths, stroking them together. Enzo's lips were puffy and red from cocksucking but Mario pulled him in and kissed him roughly all the same, thrusting his tongue into that sexy mouth, mimicking how much he wanted to fuck that pert little asshole with tongue, finger, cock, anything that would fit. What a sweet, sweet boy he'd scraped out of the gutter! Mario pulled back from the kiss that threatened to chuck him right over the edge, he held back a moan as he pressed Enzo's forehead to his, his fingers gently stroking the nape of Enzo's neck while the other was busy between them, harder strokes, stronger tugs and pulls, making Enzo pant and moan and mewl, his higher pitched cries echoing in Mario's ears until white-hot pleasure shot through the boy making his back curl and he bit his lip to stifle the scream that threatened to escape him. Mario held Enzo tightly in his lap, rutting his cock against Enzo's rapidly softening one until he spilled cum over Enzo's balls, mixing with the redhead's own spending.

They were left sweaty and panting, Enzo curled into Mario, panting raggedly while Mario pet his hair and back, the bigger man smiled to himself and closed his eyes,

“Well, Enzo, I think I'm gonna keep you.”

Enzo looked blearily up with barely open eyes, “Will you?”

“Yeah . . . pretty little thing like you needs someone to take care of them . . . protect them . . . “ Mario cracked one eye open and regarded Enzo's face, it was oddly hopeful and he was smiling a bit, “That make you happy?”

“Yes . . . yes, Daddy.” Enzo whispered.

Mario smiled, he slowly got up and kicked his boots off after unlacing them a bit and stood to go to the bathroom with Enzo trailing tiredly after him, clutching at Mario's hand with both of his. Mario turned the faucet on and wet a rag under the cold flow, pulling Enzo close as he reached down to clean the redhead's cock and balls off, gently kissing a line along the slender column of Enzo's neck while Mario took care of him. Enzo nuzzled into Mario's chest, breathing in deeply and spreading his legs a bit to give Mario an easier time of it. Once Mario was satisfied that he'd cleaned them both off enough, he scooped Enzo into his arms and carried him to the bed, setting the smaller man down and crawling up beside him, slinging an arm around Enzo's waist and tugging him close to settle his cock against Enzo's round ass.

“ . . . M-Mario?”

Mario breathed out against Enzo's shoulder, “Yes?”

“I- . . . I thought you were going to fuck me?”

“So did I.” Mario mumbled, still oddly uncomfortable with hearing words like that coming from Enzo.

“Why didn't you?”

“I'm gonna, just not tonight.”

“Why not tonight?”

Mario propped himself up on his elbow and cocked an eyebrow at Enzo, “You want me to?”

“Well . . . well, yes . . . I mean . . . “ Enzo's face flushed and he shrugged.

“Good, you should want me to fuck you.” Mario grumbled then laid back down.

“I . . . I thought you were going to hit me.” Enzo whispered, pulling the blanket up to his face and hiding.

“Why would I do that?”

“When I called you 'daddy', it just sort of slipped out.”

Mario was quiet for a moment then he pulled Enzo around to look in his eyes, “You noticed I liked that, didn't you?”

“Yes, after I said it, I did in fact notice, but at the time . . . “ Enzo shrugged.

Mario snorted, “I like it.”

“Do you,” Enzo licked his lips lightly, “Daddy?”

Mario smiled, his hand sliding over Enzo's asscheek, squeezing, “Shh, Enzo, Daddy's tired and needs to sleep.”

Enzo's ears reddened and he giggled, a lovely sound that sent a rush of heat to Mario's loins, he'd pay any amount to hear that sound over and over for the rest of his days. Enzo smiled brightly up at Mario making the bigger man blush a bit, his pock-marked cheeks twitching as an uneasy smile spread across them, he was so disarmed by this delicate creature . . .

“Whatever you want, Daddy, I'm-” Enzo yawned and curled into Mario's chest, “I'm really tired too.”

Mario put his hand on Enzo's head, holding him, “Sleep, I'll keep you safe.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mario sauntered downstairs and smiled widely at Nono as the big man finished scrubbing up some glasses. The bartender cocked an eyebrow and gave Mario the once-over,

“What are you looking so smug about?”

“Turns out our little songbird knows a few more notes then we gave him credit for.” Mario chuckled and leaned a knee on his stool.

“Oh?” Nono leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bar, “Is that so? Anything I can put a price on?”

Mario narrowed his eyes and stood up straighter, “You said I could have him.”

“Sure, I did, but I also said he has to take anyone who asks after him during regular business hours.” Nono smiled.

Mario was about to remark to that when their was the sound of many feet traipsing down the stairs, some in a rush to get out the door and back to their domestic lives but most were filing to breakfast then to their normal perches around the saloon, readying for a day of debauchery.

“So.” Nono gestured to Mario, “You enjoyed yourself?”

Mario hesitated, not sure how to proceed with this, he didn’t want Nono to start getting an itch but at the same time he wanted to gloat, even a little bit. He cocked his head back, looking around for something else to talk about and he was about to make an excuse to leave when Nono’s gaze became more expectant as Lysiane and Robert brushed past him to the bar and the Madame fixed Mario with a knowing look,

“Well, I half-expected you to still be upstairs, with your new bed-warmer. What brings you down here?”

Mario cleared his throat, touching his hat to her, “Breakfast.”

Robert snorted, “Was he that bad a lay that  _ breakfast  _ pulls you away this early?”

Mario grit his teeth and stepped up to Robert, “Lysiane is down here too, I see.”

Robert’s eyes narrowed and pushed into Mario’s space. He was a bit shorter than Mario but that didn’t seem to bother him all that much as they sized each other up.

“C’mon, pet, give me an excuse.” Mario growled, “See how much she likes you with a busted face.”

Lysiane looked at Nono and her husband huffed, moving around the bar and putting his hand on Mario’s chest,

“Step off, Mario, it’s too damn early to drag your ass out of here.”

Mario looked up at the big man and then back to Robert, tugged on his vest and brushed Nono’s hand off, sitting back down, “You’re not worth the trouble.”

Robert glared but didn’t really do anything beyond turning and going to sit down with a glass of brandy in hand. Lysiane looked at Mario, tilting her head, 

“Breakfast, hm?”

“Yeah.” He muttered.

“And the boy?”

“Enzo was sleeping when I got up.” Mario shrugged.

“Mhm.” Lysiane looked down her nose at him, “Good, good, well-kept boys behave better.”

“You speaking from experience?” Mario asked, glancing at Robert.

“Yes.” She smirked and swept up onto the stage to start singing that same old line-up of songs she always did.

Mario chuckled and turned to Nono, “Give us the dice, i’m feeling lucky.”

“‘Bout time.” Nono smiled and passed the cup.

* * *

Enzo wandered down the stairs well into the morning. He was wearing some of Mario’s pants cinched tightly with a belt that was too long and had to be tied at the buckle and his shirt, which was too large on him, creating the effect of making  him look younger. His hair was a loosely tied back with a few strands hanging in his face.

Mario smiled a bit and waved the boy over, Enzo brightened up and quickly ducked around dancers and the early crowd to get to the bar, 

“What was wrong with  _ your  _ clothes?” Mario asked as Enzo came to stand between his legs, leaning back on Mario while the bigger man put his arms around Enzo.

“Couldn’t find them.” Enzo shrugged.

“Sure you couldn’t.” Nono smirked and tilted his head forward, “Amazing how many articles of clothing disappear around here.”

Enzo blushed and leaned into Mario, “Um, Mario?”

“Yeah?” Mario tilted his head to look at Enzo, kind of miffed when the little redhead didn’t refer to him as ‘daddy’ but he resigned to himself that being out in public probably made Enzo shy.

“I’m hungry.” Enzo bit his lip and wouldn’t look at Mario as if hunger was somehow something he could avoid or could have kept to himself.

“Kitchen’s in the back, most of the girls have eaten already so I would scoot if I were you.” Mario turned Enzo toward the back and gave his backside what he thought was a playful swat but Enzo yelped and his face turned bright red as he hurried away.

Nono chuckled, “You shouldn’t spank them so soon after a good fuck, Mario, they tend to be a bit tender.”

Mario grunted, his eyes following Enzo through the scant crowd, “I didn’t fuck him.”

“What? Why? I would have thought you’d want to ride him hard after how much you drooled over Enzo last night.” Nono furrowed his brow and fixed Mario with a calculating look.

“So did I, but I couldn’t do it. He’s such a little thing . . .” Mario murmured.

“He’s not that little.” Nono pointed out, “He’s what, eighteen? Nineteen? Can’t be younger than that.”

“That’s not the kind of little I mean,” Mario shrugged, “It’s hard to explain but he’s just . . . he’s little.” 

Nono snorted and shook his head, “Whatever you say.”

Mario didn’t deem to answer as he rolled the dice and watched for Enzo’s return.

* * *

Enzo was popular. Mario grit his teeth as he sat and watched the boy draw more and more admirers, most of these men and women didn’t seem to want to fuck him, at least . . . Mario kept telling himself that they didn’t want to.

Enzo, now dressed in his own tight, black clothing, blushed and lowered his eyes at all the right moments that earned him compliments and gentle strokes over his hair, shoulders, forearms . . . thighs . . . Mario ground his teeth and stood up, 

“I’m going out.”

“Where?” Nono turned from serving some drinks.

“Out. Somewhere. Anywhere.” Mario muttered and stalked out. If he had to sit and think about Enzo taking some John for a quick trist in the back rooms for one more moment, he was going to punch something.

Or some _ one _ . 

Mario made a hard right toward the docks. There was one good thing about the docks, they always had plenty of testosterone-poisoned men loitering about looking for a fight. If Mario couldn’t knock heads in the brothel, then he could do it at the docks.

* * *

Nono leaned on the wall and stared through the bars at Mario, “You feel better now?”

Mario slowly looked up, his hat was gone, his shirt was torn, and he had a bloody lip and black eye for his trouble, 

“No. Worse.”

“You should, took out a group of four on your own before the cops came.” Nono smirked, he had Mario’s hat between his hands, battered and dirty. “Told you you needed to fuck someone before you boiled over.”

Mario stood up and leaned on the bars, glaring at Nono, reaching for his hat. “Did you come to bail me out or to rub my nose in it?”

“Bail you out.” Nono stepped back as an officer unlocked the door and Mario was released, Nono handed the hat back.

Mario looked at Nono and huffed, shoving his hat under his arm. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Although, next time I’m letting you stew in here for a while, we’re pals, Mario, but not that great of pals.” Nono clapped him on the back and lead the way back out to the street.

Mario squinted in the dying light and sighed, “What time is it?”

“Little after two, you were in there for a good hour . . . hour and a half.”

They walked in silence for a bit when Nono cleared his throat, 

“You going to ask or should I just tell you?”

“Ask  _ what _ ? Tell me  _ what _ ?” Mario muttered, rifling in his pockets for a cigarette and coming up empty.

“How Enzo is and if he asked after you.” Nono pulled a pack out of his suit-coat pocket and tapped a smoke out for Mario who gratefully took it with a nod.

“Well, tell me then.”

“He’s the main reason I came and got you so fast, little trick wouldn’t stop asking after you until I agreed to find you. Poor thing is just distraught with worry that his big, ugly guard-dog went missing.” Nono smirked, “I don’t know what you did to get him so loyal to you  _ without  _ a fucking but whatever it was, it worked.”

“I’m paying his room and board, that’s all. Doesn’t want to lose his meal ticket.” Mario had to turn his head to hide his smile.

“Sure, sure, must be it since you didn’t dick him last night. Maybe the anticipation of what you can do has him all in knots?” 

“Maybe you’d know if you’d fuck with me.” Mario shrugged his shoulders but gave Nono the side-eye.

“We went over this already, Mario, I don’t fuck the help.” Nono straightened his back, “Besides, I can’t imagine waking up with that mug looking back at me.”

“I know I’m ugly, ya don’t have to rub it in.” Mario grumbled scratching at his scarred cheek, he needed a shave . . . 

Nono laughed and patted Mario’s shoulder, “Keeps you humble.”

“Humble, my ass.” Mario smirked.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“ . . . everything’s an innuendo, ain’t it, ox?”

* * *

Enzo looked up when the door opened and smiled but his face fell when he saw the state that Mario was in,

“What happened?” He asked, hurrying over to clutch at Mario’s belt.

“Fight, nothing major, I’m fine.” Mario patted Enzo’s cheek lightly and went to the bar where Nono was already fixing him a stiff drink.

“You should see a doctor.” Enzo insisted, standing at Mario’s elbow.

“I don’t need a doctor for a black eye and fat lip, Enzo.” Mario muttered around the rim of the glass before downing it.

Enzo shifted his weight and bit his lip. “At least let me clean you up?”

Mario and Nono looked at each other and Mario slowly turned in his chair, “Will that make you feel better?”

“Yes.” Enzo said firmly.

Mario sighed, setting his empty glass down and shoving it toward Nono. “Keep that for me, eh?”

Enzo grabbed Mario’s hand and lead him back to the stairs and up to Mario’s apartment. Once inside Enzo took Mario’s big hands in his and turned them over, looking at the bruised, bloodied knuckles and how the digits were a bit swollen around the rings Mario wore.

“What happened?”

“I got in a fight, that’s all.”

Enzo looked up at Mario, “Why?”

“‘Cause some assholes wanted to fight.” Mario shrugged, not liking where this was going.

“But why? You could get hurt and Nono said you were probably in jail.” Enzo’s eyes narrowed accusingly, “ _ Did _ you go to jail?”

“Just the drunk tank but Nono posted my bail so they let me out without much fuss.”

Enzo looked down at Mario’s hands again and he was trembling, Mario shifted and pulled his hands back, 

“What?”

“Please don’t do that again if you can help it . . . “ Enzo whispered, “I was so worried something happened to you . . . “

Mario reached out and cupped Enzo’s chin in his hand, lifting it up, “Were you?”

“Yes! If something happened to you-”

“You’d lose your meal ticket.” Mario stated, dropping his hand and turned to get a clean shirt.

“Well, yes, but a lot of other things might happen too!” Enzo grabbed at Mario’s arm only for the bigger man to push him away.

“Oh yeah?” Mario snapped, pulling the torn shirt over his head and standing over Enzo, “What else happens, boy?”

Enzo blinked, “I-I . . . well, I  _ would  _ lose my-my ‘meal ticket’ but . . . “ here he looked down at his feet and snuffled, “ . . . Nono would make me work, not just how I am now but he’d make me . . . ‘earn my keep on my back.’ I don’t want to do that, Mario, I really don’t! I just want to sing and be pretty and for you protect me and keep me safe and . . . and . . . “

Mario sat on the bed, “ _ And _ ?”

Enzo looked at Mario, his eyes swimming and he breathed in sharply, wringing his hands, “You’re . . . you’re my daddy.”

Mario swallowed thickly as he watched the slender redhead fidget and snuffle for a bit then he sighed and reached out a hand,

“C’mere, songbird, come to Daddy.”

Enzo made a noise in the back of his throat and collapsed on his knees in front of Mario, burying his face in the bigger man’s stomach, his arms wrapping around Mario’s waist. 

Mario grimaced and awkwardly hugged Enzo before sitting back, “Alright, go get me something to clean my face off with, huh?”

Enzo nodded and quickly hurried to do just that, coming back with a wet washcloth, holding it tightly in one hand and stood over Mario,

“Let me do it, please?”

Mario blinked but nodded, tilting his head back slightly to let Enzo clean him up. Enzo ran his fingers over Mario’s short hair, brushing it back on his head while he gently blotted Mario’s bloody lip. Mario watched the redhead intently until Enzo blushed and had to look down. The bigger man ran a hand up the back of Enzo’s leg, cupping his asscheek and breathing out slowly.

“Am I hurting you?” Enzo murmured, licking his lips.

“No.” Mario grunted, his eyes fixed on Enzo’s face while the redhead’s hands shook.

“Mario?”

“Yeah?”

“ . . . I made you angry this morning, didn’t I?”

Mario blinked and huffed, “No.”

“I know I might seem a bit . . .  _ oblivious  _ at times but I’m not stupid, I could feel your eyes on me.” Enzo murmured, wringing the washcloth in his hands, “I know that you left when I was getting attention.”

Mario grit his teeth and snorted, “I knew the score before then, you’re a whore.”

Enzo looked affronted by this but he only pressed his lips together in a thin line and glared at his hands. Mario sighed and shook his head, “It’s the truth.”

“I’ve never fuc-”

“Don’t,” Mario put a hand up, “Don’t say that word.”

Enzo blinked in confusion, “What word? ‘Fuck’?”

“Yes, that one.” Mario stood up and took the washcloth from Enzo, wiping his face off and storming into the bathroom, turning the cold water on.

Enzo blinked, “Why not?”

“I just . . . I don’t like hearing it coming out of your mouth, ” Mario snapped and threw the cloth into the sink, twisting the faucet knob and cutting the water off.

Enzo leaned on the doorway, brow furrowed, “I don’t understand, what is it about my mouth that’s so different?”

Mario looked at the redhead and ground his teeth, he couldn’t say it, he couldn’t tell Enzo why he was so disgusted when the redhead swore or cursed. There was no way to convey his thoughts when they were as absurd as they were, Enzo was, by all rights, an adult so . . . 

Mario shook his head and looked off to the side, swallowing thickly as he worked his jaw, Enzo watching him expectantly so he sighed and wouldn’t look at Enzo,

“Daddy doesn’t like it when his little boy curses.” He muttered, pressing his fist into the rim of the sink.

Enzo blinked and his demeanour changed almost instantaneously, his posture melted from a defensive, expectant line to a quivering, wobbly curve, his hands wringing at the tight hem of his shirt and his eyes dropped to the floor. Mario looked Enzo over with a satisfied tilt of his head, that seemed to do the trick without Mario having to lose face. He stepped closer to Enzo, his fingers brushing through some of the long red hair on the boy’s shoulder, 

“Do you understand now, songbird?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Enzo said softly, his voice pitching higher and he seemed more uncertain and shaky on his feet then before.

Mario nodded slowly, patting Enzo’s cheek then going to sit on his bed, as he was sore, tired and needed to just sit and gather himself back up. He eyed Enzo as the little redhead continued to stand in the bathroom doorway with his back to Mario. The bigger man slowly leaned back and stretched out on the bed, 

“You alright?”

Enzo swallowed and turned slowly back around, “I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to swear.”

Mario narrowed his eyes and sat up, resting his arms on bent knees, “Oh? Sounded like it was on purpose.”

Enzo shook his head, “No, Daddy, it was an accident, honest!”

As he started to get a feel for the game again, Mario licked his lips, smiled and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. Tired and sore he might be, there was always time and energy for a little fun so he beckoned to Enzo, 

“Come here, songbird.”

Enzo fidgeted and hesitated, shaking his head slightly, “ . . . no.”

“No?” Mario cocked his head, frowning.

“You’re going to punish me for swearing.” Enzo mumbled.

Mario’s lip twitched in the corner slightly and he had to spread his legs a bit to give himself room, his pants getting a smidge too tight for comfort,

“Even if I am, I said to ‘come here’ and you had better mind.”

Enzo whimpered but quickly hurried over, leaning away when Mario caught one of his delicate, pale hands in his own square ones. Mario pulled the boy close and leaned forward, 

“That’s a good boy,” Mario purred, his voice rumbling deep in his chest, “You want to be Daddy’s good little songbird, don’t you, Enzo?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Enzo murmured, blushing to the roots of his flame-red hair.

“Then that means you listen to Daddy when he says to do something, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“And when you don’t listen to him, Daddy has to punish you.”

“ . . . “

“Enzo?” Mario cocked an eyebrow, feeling his prick harden further and he breathed out heavily through his nose.

“What are you going to do, Daddy?” Enzo asked in a small, yet curious voice.

“Think you need a spanking, personally.” Mario said sternly.

Enzo’s cheeks reddened until his freckles disappeared and he chewed on his thumbnail, hiding the beginnings of a smile behind his fist, “But, Daddy-”

“No, Enzo, you were naughty and didn’t listen to Daddy and you like to use curse words. That’s a bad thing for little boys to do.” Mario tugged Enzo into his lap, pulling the redhead against his chest so he could feel Mario’s erection through his pants. Enzo arched his back and rolled his hips back, “Now, you be a good boy and take your spanking and maybe Daddy will give you a treat.”

“What kind of treat, Daddy?” Enzo panted, spreading his legs and making frustrated little huffing sounds that drove Mario further into a lusty haze.

“It’s a surprise.” Mario said gruffly, then he flipped Enzo over his knee, tugging the back of the tight pants down and stroking his hand over the pale globes of Enzo’s upturned ass.

Enzo swallowed and twisted the sheets in his hands, “I-I like surprises.”

“I know. So, here’s some words I never want to hear out of your mouth.” Mario raised his hand and brought it down with a solid thwacking sound, Enzo yelped, his thighs and ass clenching, “Fuck.” Another smack, “Cock.” Another, “Curse words in general.” Another. Enzo was gasping and whimpering now, “Dirty words that little boys shouldn’t use.” Last one, Enzo was thrusting back into the hits now, “Do you understand, Enzo?”

Enzo panted, nodding frantically, his little prick hard as it rubbed against Mario’s thigh.

“Use your words, songbird, talk to Daddy,  _ do you understand _ ?”

Enzo whined, “Yes, Daddy, I understand, I’ll be good!”

“That’s my sweet boy.” Mario murmured, massaging one of Enzo’s reddened buttocks in his big hand, he slowly licked his lips and parted them gently with his fingers until he could see the tight pucker of Enzo’s asshole surrounded in a light dusting of dark red hairs.

Mario licked his lips again and his fingers dipped down to stroke a slow line down the valley of Enzo’s crack, skimming around then over the twitching hole and making Enzo stiffen, both his spine and cock. The redhead took a slow shuddering breath as Mario nudged him off his lap and onto the bed. He tugged Enzo’s pants down to his knees and stood up, undoing his belt and flinging it to the floor. Pants soon following until he stood in just his skivvies tenting around his rampant erection.

“Such a good boy . . . “ He murmured, giving himself a few strong tugs through his underwear then he crawled up behind Enzo and opened him up again. 

Enzo shivered as Mario lowered his face until he could rub his nose against the slight indent of Enzo’s tailbone at the top of his full backside, Mario’s tongue extended and he ever so slightly lapped at the bit of sweat just there. Enzo let out a soft gasp, his muscles trembling much to Mario’s enjoyment as his tongue and lips ventured further south until Enzo moaned and pushed back, trying to ensconce Mario’s adventurous tongue into himself. Mario groaned and worked his jaw until it was sore and Enzo was dripping. He sat back on his heels and pulled his cock out,

“ . . . you’re such a pretty boy.” He murmured, stroking his shaft lazily while Enzo trembled and rocked, “Does Daddy’s pretty boy want something?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy, please, I need it!” Enzo whined, spreading his knees as far as he could until the head of his cock brushed the sheets.

Mario chuckled and scooted forward, rubbing his cock alongside Enzo’s, teasing him, his fingers reaching up toward Enzo’s nipples, giving the small, pink nubs a thorough working-over until Enzo was practically sobbing with needy lust. Mario reached back down and took the redhead’s prick in his hand, squeezing the throbbing length while he pressed the head of his own cock to Enzo’s hole. 

Enzo went rigid as the very tip pushed on him, looking frantically over his shoulder, “Mario . . . ?“

Mario smiled and leaned forward, brushing Enzo’s hair aside and kissing the nape of his neck, “Shh, I’ll be gentle, songbird, just relax.”

Enzo whimpered and buried his face into the pillow, Mario gave him a light pat on his flank then started to work inside, feeling the redhead shudder and twitch around him until he was buried balls-deep in the tight, warm channel,

“Fuck . . .  _ fuck _ you’re tight!” Mario groaned then slowly started to thrust, his hands framing Enzo’s hips as he held him tightly.

Enzo whimpered and squirmed, “It hurts! Please, Daddy, it hurts!”

“Shh, it won’t in a second, just gotta get. The. Right.  _ Angle. _ ” Mario grunted and thrust harder, trying to work the smaller man open more while fishing for that tight little bundle of pleasure buried deep inside him.

Enzo cried and bit his lip, shaking his head, “No, please, it hurts! M-Mario, stop!”

Mario froze, his hips stilling despite how his pulsing cock urged him to keep going, he blinked and swallowed but he didn’t pull out. He waited a few heartbeats, waited for Enzo to relax and adjust, for him to  _ just stop crying _ but the little redhead just held rigid and still and kept carrying on. 

Mario grimaced and pulled out, sitting back on his heels for a brief moment then he moved back onto Enzo and pushed in, the boy yelped and shook his head, Mario held him tightly and put them on their sides, one arm wrapping around Enzo and he kissed the smaller man’s shoulder. He put his other hand between Enzo’s legs, grasping at the still-leaking rod he found there and he stroked it along with his thrusts, this time gentler and slower. Mario had fucked enough assholes to know when he’d gone too fast too soon and that he’d fucked up, there’d be blood on his prick tonight, that was for damn sure . . . 

Enzo finally quieted and rocked back onto Mario’s prick then forward into his hand, finally relaxing his muscles around Mario’s cock. He moaned quietly as his balls drew up tight and he curled his spine, coming in white jets onto the sheets. His quivering insides clenched and milked out Mario’s own orgasm, collapsing  against each other afterwards. Mario pulled out and, sure enough, his cock was painted red, further inspection of Enzo’s ass showed that Mario had in fact torn him enough to bleed.

Mario grimaced in regret, he’d been so eager to fuck this sweet ass he’d forgotten and hadn’t prepped enough . . . the fuck was wrong with him? He got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself off, his anger at himself boiling up to the surface, he wasn’t a fucking teenager who didn’t know what to do, he was a goddamn adult man! Mario turned the water off and gripped the sides of the sink, glaring at his reflection as if to reprimand himself further outside his thoughts, 

_ You know better! You’ve been fucking men since you were a teen of fifteen! You know to take care and go slow! _

Mario’s stony face crinkled a bit, the scowl cracking his visage like water over a weathered stone and it took a second of focusing on his reflection that Mario realized the simile was more than just that as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and cleared his throat, coming back to himself and pushing away from the sink.

He pushed the curtain aside and leaned on the doorjamb, regarding the scene before him, like he was a peruser of fine art in hallowed halls, viewing images of debauchery captured in charcoal and oil, his eyes skimmed over the bed where the red-headed boy stretched languidly on the dark-red duvet, his eyes softly closed under the swept-back curtain of his bright red hair, arms resting comfortably under his chin, his slight beard and subsequent stubble a stark red line between the twin planes of Enzo’s jawline and forearm, his shirt bunched around his armpits, the sleeves rolled up. While on the opposite end of his prone form long legs stretched out from the base of his torso, his pants still tangled mid-calf, shoes on, his shorts caught on his knees  his ass still turned up expectantly, the cheeks reddened and full, his hole thoroughly fucked and loose. The pouch of his sac caught between his thighs in a sweaty nest of red curls, slack cock pressed under his hip.

Mario swallowed, staring and taking it all in, the lovely sight of such a pure, beautiful creature laid before him like a feast and he . . . he’d glutted himself on it all, taken more than his share, only finding solace in the dark stain of cum slowly drying just under Enzo’s thighs. Mario sighed and was about to join his young lover when there was a knock at the door, the tall man’s lips curled in a sneer of agitation. Fine, they wanted to interrupt him waxing poetic in the nude then that’s what they’d get.

He went to the door and opened it, grunting in further agitation as he had to look  _ up _ at Nono to make eye contact,

“What?”

Nono gave Mario the once-over then looked over his shoulder at Enzo, his features darkening, 

“So that’s what took so long.”

Mario’s mouth twitched, “Well-”

“I pay you to watch the bar, I pay him to sit down there and look pretty, I do not pay either of you to fuck _ during business hours _ .” Nono’s voice was deathly serious and he crossed his arms over his chest severely.

Mario shifted his weight, keeping his face as impassive as it could when he was standing there naked as the day he’d been born being admonished by his boss. He licked his lips, his usually cool attitude faltered and he had the strangest urge to put his hands down to hide his genitals; Nono had seen him naked before . . . Nono constantly joked about them fucking . . . Nono was a queer too and they both knew the score but even still, Mario was so uncomfortable with the penetrating stare that felt like it was fucking him, invading him, taking hold of him and bending him over the nearest table.

“Got carried away.” Mario said stiffly, working his jaw to try and keep his voice level.

“Oh? Is that what that’s called? You drunk or playing stupid?” Nono shook his head, “I said you could have the trick at night after we close up.”

“I know that, it just sort of happened.” Mario shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

“Well get his ass up and get yourselves downstairs before I start thinking of a few more restrictions.” Nono snapped, his eyes lingering on Enzo’s sleeping form before turning and lumbering back to the stairs.

Mario quickly snapped the door shut and cursed loudly, before he stomped to the bed and gave Enzo’s shoulder a shake,

“Wake up, pal,” He muttered, “The boss wants us back downstairs.”

Enzo’s eyes fluttered slowly open and he yawned then winced, “Oh . . . I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep.”

Mario sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his pants, “Yeah, well . . . get up and get dressed.”

Enzo knelt next to Mario, stretching his back and grunting, “ . . . hmph, my butt hurts . . . “

“Gonna be sore for a bit,” Mario grumbled, he was loathe to take responsibility for that, “C’mon get dressed.”

Enzo leaned over Mario’s shoulder, reaching down and wrapping his hand around the bigger man’s slack cock, his fingers running over the smooth shaft and up to the foreskin, pulling it back over the head. Mario held perfectly still, his eyes trained on the faded brown carpets. He was grateful that he was too tired to get hard otherwise they’d have a problem. Enzo continued to tease and play with Mario’s cock, kissing the bouncer’s thick neck gently then nipping his earlobe, Mario pulled back, glaring at the redhead,

“Knock it off! Nono wants us downstairs ASAP, alright? Get your fucking pants on or we’ll both be in trouble!”

Enzo huffed and stood up, his prick was hard and stood up toward his navel, looked at Mario expectantly, arms crossed, “Going to be hard to get such tight pants back on with this.”

Mario’s eyes were riveted to the soft curve of Enzo’s prick, as he licked his lips subconsciously and breathed out through his nose. He slowly looked up at Enzo, 

“Might be but that’s  _ your  _ problem, isn’t it?”

Enzo blinked, his full lips pursing slightly and he glared down at his cock, “Guess so.”

Mario watched the boy wrestle his pants up and try to tuck himself away but it was very obvious that he had an erection and he was soon grunting with the effort. Mario smirked as he dug a clean shirt out of the dressing table and picked his belt off the floor,

“You need help or can you dress yourself?”

Enzo glared at Mario, “This is your fault!”

“I take that as a compliment.” Mario smiled, kissing Enzo’s temple before heading to the door, “C’mon, it’ll get more people to notice you, might as well let the thing hang out your waistband for all the good that bit of cloth is doing you.”

Enzo blushed and his eyes widened, “I-I can’t do that!”

“Sure you could.” Mario snickered as Enzo came to heel, blushing and fidgeting, his cock trying desperately to flee it’s cotton prison.

* * *

Mario sat at the bar, only having  to break up a fight once tonight which was a good thing as his hands were still sore from earlier and his back wasn’t doing so great either . . . he kept glancing Enzo’s way, his guilt kept getting deeper the more he looked.

The redhead wouldn’t sit down, for one thing, and every time he did he would wince and wiggle about to find a comfortable position, the charming smile he wore would shift just a touch. It didn’t help that he kept shying away from those adventurous or brave enough to run a hand over his backside, pressing between his buttocks to try and tease his hole. Enzo sang and did his little show of sitting in laps and letting hands caress his hair and thighs, but to the trained eye it was easy to see that he was doing everything he could to play the part while also discouraging too familiar fondling.

And unfortunately for the both of them, Nono took notice.

“What did you  _ do _ ?” 

Mario blinked up from his drink, it took him a second to go over what Nono might mean and once he caught Nono staring at Enzo, he cleared his throat, 

“I already told you.”

“When you said that I thought you were just referring to the fucking,” Nono turned to lean an elbow on the bar, fixing Mario with a look, “Not that you fucked him a new asshole.”

“I-” Mario huffed and cleared his throat, “I got carried away, that’s all, he’ll be fine in a day or two.”

“That day or two is coming out of your fucking pocket,” Nono snapped and took Mario’s glass back, drinking it himself, “You damage the merchandise, you pay the price, same as anyone else!”

Mario growled under his breath but he couldn’t argue the point, Nono was right, he had to be more careful so he slumped back on his stool and nodded,

“Fair enough, next time I’ll ease up.”

“You better or I’ll make good on my promise for more restrictions, you know Lysiane and I don’t tolerate the patrons roughing up the girls,  _ any  _ of them.” Nono turned and went to serve a customer leaving Mario without a drink and his thoughts to mull over.

* * *

Enzo came back from upstairs, he wiped his mouth off before flouncing over to lean on the bar, handing some folded bills from the waist of his pants to Nono,

“Here you go, boss.”

Nono chuckled and took the money, patting Enzo’s cheek, “You’re sweet, songbird. Have fun?”

“Well, he did. Made a mess though.” Enzo gestured to his mouth and moved to kneel on a barstool, he turned when Mario made a low sound, “You alright?”

Mario shrugged, “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No,” Enzo shook his head, “Didn’t take very long, to be honest, not like  _ some  _ people.”

Nono cocked an eyebrow, looking at Mario, “You take a long time?”

“I got better stamina.” Mario shrugged.

Enzo smiled, scooting over to put his head on Mario’s shoulder, “Yours is bigger.”

“Bet your sweet ass it’s bigger.” Mario muttered, his hand sliding over Enzo’s thigh.

Nono laughed and shook his head, “Don’t stroke his ego too much, Enzo, he’ll come in his pants.”

Enzo snickered and looked up at Mario, “His is always bigger. Longer. Thicker. Better. Whatever he needs it to be.”

“Jealous cunt that he is.” Nono nodded sagely and gave Mario’s shoulder a condescending pat that the stony-faced Italian shrugged off.

“Who’s jealous?” Lysiane asked as she came to sit next to Enzo with Robert at her hip, cigarette dangling from his lips, unlit as it was.

“Mario.” Enzo smiled, wrapping both arms around Mario’s one.

Robert snorted, “That’s what you get for shacking up with a whore, Lambert.”

Mario’s eyes narrowed, “Well my goodness, Lysiane, is  _ your  _ whore always this oblivious?”

Robert’s cheeks reddened and he stepped up to Mario only to be tugged back by Lysiane,

“Not tonight, Mario.” She warned, leveling him with a look that spoke volumes.

Mario touched the brim of his cap and went back to the game of craps he and Nono were engaged in, “Sure thing, Madame.”

Robert glared at Mario’s back, he clearly hated being dismissed so easily but Mario knew that and he allowed the left corner of his mouth to twitch into a small smile, Robert leaned forward, looking between Enzo and Mario and he smirked, 

“Enzo, was it?”

Enzo blinked at Robert, “Yes.”

“How’d that cock taste, faggot? Or do they all taste the same after a while?” He smirked then yelped when Enzo snapped to his feet and pushed Robert back, “Fuck!”

Mario picked the redhead up off his feet as Enzo rushed forward with a raised fist and hauled him back even though the smaller man was struggling and spitting like a cat over water, 

“Enzo, stop! Settle the fuck down!” Mario growled, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face and he promised himself he was going to treat his little songbird to a nice blowjob tonight.

“Say it to me again!” Enzo shouted, tugging at Mario’s arms and struggling, “Call me a faggot again, you-you- . . . I don’t know what you are but you’re one of them!”

Nono had to grab Robert and pull him back too or risk the restrained Enzo from getting a fat lip for popping off. Lysiane got between the two struggling pairs and Mario turned and started frog-marching Enzo up the stairs, 

“Alright, you said your piece, come on.” He pushed Enzo up the stairs and squared his shoulders so he took up the space and prevented the smaller man from getting through.

Enzo huffed and the fight seemed to go out of him and he looked tearfully up at Mario, “ . . . he called me a ‘faggot’ . . . “

“And a cocksucker, so what? Besides the fact that both are true, Robert is just trying to get a rise out of you.” Mario shrugged, “Don’t let him get to you, the little skirt-chaser isn’t worth it.”

Enzo swallowed and nodded resignedly, “Okay.”

Mario put a grounding hand on Enzo’s shoulder and squeezed gently, “Come on, let’s go get a shower in and go to bed, hm?”

Enzo put his cheek on Mario’s hand and nuzzled it, “Okay . . . “

Mario nodded, turned Enzo around and led the way up to the third floor. 

* * *

No sooner had the door closed behind him then Mario had an armful of Enzo, pressing up against him and squeezing him tightly around the middle. Mario cocked his head and ran a hand over Enzo’s hair,

“What?”

Enzo sighed, looking up at Mario, “I’m tired, Daddy, I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

Mario nodded and walked them to the bathroom, turned on the water, and kissed Enzo’s ripe mouth. Enzo melted into him, back arching and hips grinding forward. Mario’s tongue slid over Enzo’s and he chuckled into that hot, wet orifice while the redhead shivered and hummed. 

They only parted enough to strip out of their clothes, Enzo nipped Mario’s lower lip playfully then turned to the shower. Mario smiled and was about to join him when he noticed Enzo’s underpants, the stark white material laid on top of Enzo’s black clothing making them into a beacon to Mario’s eyes and the dark rust-colored stain on the seat of them stood out even more. Mario stopped, he stared at the accusing splotch and licked his lips, Enzo popped his head out of the shower as Mario was bending down to pick up the offending article of clothing,

“Mario? Are you co- . . . oh.”

Mario stared at the stain, his nostrils flaring and he swallowed, “How long have you had blood in your shorts? Is this from this morning?”

Enzo blinked and fidgeted, holding onto the shower curtain, “ . . . Oh . . . yes . . . “

Mario grit his teeth, looking at Enzo, “I’m sorry.”

Enzo grimaced, “Mario, it isn’t . . . honestly I’m fine, I only bled a little bit and I’m a bit sore but it’s okay.”

Mario blinked and clenched his jaws, looking down at the underwear again, his throat clenched and he felt the weight of his guilt crashing down into his stomach and hanging there, heavy and dark,

“I-I’m so sorry, Enzo, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Mario murmured, dropping the underpants back down on the pile of clothes and stepping into the shower, his fingers reaching out and cupping Enzo’s face. 

Enzo hummed when Mario dipped his head and kissed the redhead under the lukewarm stream of water, he let Mario wash every inch of him then watched with a hazy, appreciative look at Mario cleaned his own body of the day’s sweat and grime. Mario looked up from rinsing his hair out and smirked when he saw Enzo’s prick, flushed and hard, resting in his pale hand.

“You’ve been a good boy today,” Mario murmured stalking closer and reaching around Enzo for the faucet, “Think you’ve earned a reward.”

“Really, Daddy?” Enzo breathed, his arms wrapping around Mario’s neck, his face turning to kiss and lick Mario’s ear.

“Mhm.” Mario stood up, lifting Enzo’s wet, lithe body into his arms and carrying him out of the shower stall, setting him on the rug.

They dried off with the one towel Mario had (he let the redhead have it first as a courtesy) then the bigger man took the redhead’s hand and led him back to the bed, laying Enzo out on his back, his cock standing up at a slight curve above his body. Mario licked his lips and knelt between Enzo’s legs.

Enzo grabbed his knees and pulled them up but Mario pushed his legs back down, meeting the redhead’s confused look with his own level one,

“Not gonna fuck you until you’re healed up.”

Enzo nodded slowly, “Alright.”

In lieu of responding, Mario lowered his mouth to Enzo’s cock and gave the head a long, slow suck, smirking around the thick, blunt tip as the boy arched his back and hissed out a long breath. Mario dipped his head into Enzo’s lap, taking the length and girth of him in one easy swallow.

“A-Ah!” Enzo’s thighs trembled and his fingers dug into Mario’s short hair, tugging slightly at the short strands, “I- oh god!”

Mario chuckled, bobbing his head in time with the slight thrusts of Enzo’s hips, looking up through his eyelashes at the boy, marveling at how the muscles stood out in sharp relief on Enzo’s neck and shoulders, his mouth open in a harsh pant while his eyes were watery slits. The bigger man redoubled his efforts, bobbing his head faster and sucking harder until Enzo squealed and thrashed, his warm spending flowing over Mario’s tongue and then down his throat as he swallowed once, twice, three times before sitting up and wiping his mouth off.

“That’s my good, special boy.” Mario murmured, giving Enzo’s softening cock a kiss then trailing light, quick kisses up Enzo’s midline to his mouth. He dipped his tongue into Enzo’s open mouth, letting the boy taste traces of himself on Mario before the big man fell to the side, pulling Enzo tight to his chest.

Enzo swallowed as he caught his breath and he looked blearily at Mario, “You . . . you don’t hate me for . . . being a whore, do you?”

Mario shook his head, “I’ll only hate men that hurt you.”

“I’m not . . . I’m not dirty or ugly for it, to you, am I?” Enzo turned and curled against Mario, tucking his legs between their chests.

“Never.” Mario murmured, “You’re beautiful to me, a beautiful man that just happens to be a whore.”

Enzo blinked, biting his lip, “ . . . you know I ran away from home because I disappointed my father . . . he told me I was too much of a girl . . . “

Mario snorted, “What’s wrong with that?”

“I’m not a girl.” Enzo said a little defensively.

“No, you’re clearly a boy,” Here Mario gave Enzo’s balls a light fondle, “But what’s wrong with being a little soft, a little feminine? What’s wrong with being tender and sweet? You got a prick, don’t you? You got balls too. So what? You’re not a man because you walk a way or talk a way? No, you’re still a man, you could take every man on this street in your ass, you could wear a goddamn skirt if you wanted, doesn’t make you less of a man no matter what assholes like Robert or your father say.”

“But-”

“Enzo, look at me,” He tipped Enzo’s chin up, fixing his bright blue eyes with an intense stare, “Look at me, you see me? You see how big I am, you see how tough I am, how quick I can bust a fight up? How quick I can throw other men to the floor without breaking a sweat?”

Enzo nodded slowly, blinking rapidly, “Yes.”

“You aren’t gonna find many men around here who are as much a man’s man as I am,” Mario whispered, swiping his thumb over Enzo’s bottom lip gently, pulling it down a bit, “And I say you’re a man, a strong man and a brave one too, no matter what anyone says.”

Enzo whimpred then pushed forward, pressing his head under Mario’s chin and hugging tightly onto him. Mario smiled and stroked his fingers through Enzo’s hair,

“Go to sleep, songbird, I’ll look after you.”

“Okay.” Enzo murmured into Mario’s chest and in the span of a few breaths he relaxed and was fast asleep.


End file.
